May Pokemon Fanfiction
by Rosalock
Summary: May Maple moves from Hoenn to Sinnoh for her first day of high school. She meets alot of new people. Some Horrible Some extremely annoying But, It is here new life and she will have to learn to deal with it. If she cant...Well, who knows
1. Day 1

Pokemon Fanfiction

May has just moved to Sinnoh from Hoenn and her new school was in Snowpoint City and She lives in Hearthome City. So she has to catch the train which she is not very happy about. I wake up on the first day of school and get ready. I am in the middle of doing her mascara when Max shouts "MAY, THE TRAINS GONNA BE AT THE STATION SOON!" I ran down the stairs still doing my mascara. I threw it in my bag on the way out of the door and bumped into someone. I hit the ground but not hitting my head. I heard a voice say "Uhh, Sorry Im kindof in a rush" I get up and say "Yeah, Me too" I continue "Do you know where the train station is?" "Yeah, Im heading there right now" He says "Im Brenden by the way" We start walking to the station "Im May" I say to break the silence. We got to the train station and both headed to our trains then we realized we were both getting on the train that stopped at Hearthome City, Oreburgh City, Jublife City, Eterna City and Snowpoint City. We both tell eachother we are going to Snowpoint City High School. We watched two other freshman get on the train, One being the famous Dawn Backlot and the other being the famous Drew Greene. The only high school in Sinnoh is in Snowpoint City so they must be going to the Snowpoint City High School too, Jeez what if everyone who is there is famous and im just sitting there like yup, im here. Ive heard Serena Amoure gets a private jet over here from Kalos to come to Snowpoints high school. The train ride goes on for at least an hour, people getting on and off at different stops and going about their daily lives. Its weird to think that all these people could be just like me. Finally we stop at Snowpoint City and all the teenagers on the train get off together. I watch the Private Jet as it lands on the white snow. Serena Amoure steps out with multiple of her friends. I dont know their names but ive heard about them and seen pictures and videos of them. I watch the Private Jet as it flies away. I hear the bell ring loudly. I look at my phone as i walk inside the school, unlock it and look at my toimetable, Science is where I have to go. In Science we all line up at the back as the teacher explains the rules of the Science Lab. I kindof zoned out for a while but then I heard the Teacher say "May Maple" as he was pointing at a seat. I walk quickly over to the seat he was pointing at. I look over at the guy beside me and who would have guessed it, It was Brenden. I asked him who the teacher was, He shrugged and told me to start listening to the teacher, The teacher said "Hello class I am Proffeser Birch and I will be your Science teacher for this year. I want you for your Homework to do a project on everything you know about science with your science partner which is the person sitting next to you" After this I kinda zoned out until the bell rings of which I wake up from my daydream and pack up my stuff and leave to go to Home ec. I get to class fairly quickly. We all line up at the back of the class...Again and get given our seating plan. I look next to me and see Drew Greene. Wow, Drew Greene is actually sitting next to me in Home ec. Our teacher starts talking I think she said her name was Proffeser Ivy but I wasn't really listening and neither was anyone else, soon class was over and we all went outside for break. I went over to Serena and said "Hi, Im May" She said "Oh yeah, My friends boyfriend told me about you, Apparently he ran into you this morning, literally." Brenden, He's Taken? Wow I never would have thought. He didn't mention a girlfriend "Uhh, Yeah you must be talking about Brenden" I said. "Yeah" She replied "You should totally come over to my house after school so we can hang out." "Yeah, Im up for that" I said. The bell rings and the rest of the day went smoothly and not much happened. After school Serena led me into her private jet, Some of her friends was already in there. She introduced me to her friends and all her friends introduced themselves. Their names are Iris, Rose, Leaf, Dawn (Who lives in Sinnoh), Melody, Shauna and Zoey. Once we arrive at her house I look around and see a huge Rhyhorn Racing track and hear one of the girls whisper "Bye Bye" and then someone pushes me out of the huge gates onto the dirt path. My face hits the ground, Hard. Now im stuck in Kalos with no-where to go and no-way to get home. I pull out my phone and I have no signal. I go into the first town or city I see. Its called Lumiose City. Isn't it the centre of Kalos and the biggest city in Kalos. I go to the Pokecenter and sit down at the table and see if I can get any signal and I could :) Yay! I phone my mum it rings three times and then it picks up. Its Max on the other end. "Max." I say. "May?!" He says "Hold on, I'll get mum." I hear him run down the stairs and say "Mum, May, May is on the phone." I hear my mum grab the phone "May, May! Where are you ive been worried sick." "Im in Kalos" I say "See my new friend took me over to Kalos in her private jet but then she kicked me out and now im in Lumiose City in a pokemon center and my phones about to die." My mum says "Go to an airport, explain your situation to the staff and they'll take care of it" My phone dies and I go to the nearest airport and tell the staff my situation I give them 10 and they board me first class on the next flight to Sinnoh then I take the first train to Hearthome City. I walk into my house and my mum hugs me as soon as I get in the door. I walk up to my room and put my phone onto charge and go to sleep.


	2. Day 2

I wake up and look at my alarm clock, its buzzing nonstop and driving me insane. I flop my hand on top of it and get up. Im pretty much still half asleep. I drag myself over to the mirror and look in my mirror. My hair looks like a bomb landed on it and theres drool coming out of my mouth and my make-up from yesterday is smudged all over my face. I go to take a shower. After I take my shower I get dressed and do my make-up. I brush my hair and take my phone off the charger. I grab my bag, coat and scarf as I have discovered it is very cold in Snowpoint City. I go to the train and see Brenden get on followed by both Drew and Dawn. I go over to Brenden and explain to him exactly what happened with Serena and her friends last night. He doesn't look like he believes one word I say. He rolls his eyes and says "Yeah, Sure" He says. Why doesn't he believe me? I bet Serena and her friends already mouthed off to him about it. "Why'd you sound so sarcastic 'bout it." "Serena already told me" He continues "Everything, I dont think we should hang out." "Wait, What did she say? and why'd you not wanna be my friend anymore" I say. "I wouldn't have considered us Friends in the first place." he says. "Why Not!" I say my voice getting significintly louder. "Just, D...Dont talk to me O.K!" He says. I feel like im gonna cry... the train comes to a hault. I step out of the train into the not so busy station. I walk through the station quickly and onto the snow, I dont stop to admire the awesome private the jet. I walk straight into the school and to IDL which is a double period. We get to choose seats and i'd usually sit beside Brenden but today...well I just dont know. I walk in and get dirty looks from the whole class, I guess she has made a rumour and spread it around the class, Successfully. I sit at the back, out of view from the whole class. Someone sits beside be, Blonde with a green scarf. He looks unusually jolly. "Hi" He says, He sounds energetic "Hello" I say kinda akwardly "Im Barry" He says politely "Barry Tyson." "Nice to meet you, Im May" I continue "May Maple." "Ive heard a bit about you" said Barry "Apparently you started sending pictures of yourself to Serena's Boyfriend while in her house" "WHAT!" I yell "I did not do that, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend who would would want to date that horrible lying..." "I hate Serena" Barry interupts "alot, and I know she lie's and makes up romours." He continues talking "See, Im actually Serena's boyfriends best friend and he doesn't even know you and you dont know him." "Wait, If you know she lies, why does he still go out with her?" I ask. "Because he's scared she'll make up romours 'bout him and she is really, really popular." Says Barry. "Who is her boyfriend anyway" I ask. "Ash, Ash Ketchum" Says Barry "You know his twin brother right? Brenden Ketchum." "Uhh, Yeah" I say "But he doesn't want me to talk to him anymore" I frown. "Wow, Harsh" Barry says "Yeah, I know" I reply "He hates me for some reason." The rest of the day goes by without any bother. I go home and go on Friendbook and see a post by Serena Amoure made yesterday at 16:04 that says "Wow, I just found out that May Maple has been messaging my boyfriend AND sending rude pictures of herself. Even worse she took these pictures IN MY HOUSE!" there are comments from her squad saying things like "EWW, what a slut" then Barry_Tyson comment "Ash has never even recieved a message from May Maple and never knew she exsisted before this post, get your facts right gurlll" I friend request Barry_Tyson and I turn off my computer and go to bed. 


	3. Day 3

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear. Is it morning already? Uggh better start getting ready for school. I dont look in the mirror as I walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. I do my hair and make-up. I hate having a routine. It makes me feel, robotic. I drag myself out of the house and onto the Train. Its changing route today. It starts in Veilstone City and then goes to Hearthome City, Oreburgh City, Jublife City, Eterna City and Snowpoint City. So I see more people on the train today, Including Barry,Brenden and some other guy. Is that Ash? I dont know. I ignore it and wait until we are at school. The train comes to a hault once we reach Snowpoint City. All the students get off the Train along with a few adults. I walk out of the train and onto the station. I move quickly through the station. It doesn't take long before I can no longer see the other students. But mabye thats because Im already out of the building. I get into the school. It is silent in the school and its not often that it is this empty. There is a flyer lying on the floor. It says " SCHOOL POKEMON CONTEST" I continue reading "If you are interested in taking part or watching please meet us at the back of the school at 9:00am." I begin to run through the halls, its 8:50am. I get to the back of the school by 8:53am. I see a bus waiting there with a bunch of kids on it including 6th years. Wow I have some competition if I am entering. I walk into the bus and see around 5 seniors in the back seats. I sit as close to the back as I can get an then I remember something, Drew, The best ever pokemon co-ordinater. No-way am I winning this contest. Ive got my bets on Drew winning though. While im in the bus I hear someone from behind me say "Hai, your May Maple right?" I turn round swifly "The one and only". "Well Im Ursula and im a senior" Ursula says "...And me and my friends would like to be your friends. I hear a purple haired boy from behind her say "I did not agree to this" A ginger boy from beside him says "Neither did I". "Well you didn't stop me, Did you?" Ursula replies smugly. "Well...No" Said the Purple haired boy. Ursula looks at me "Sorry about them, We heard that you were having a hard time with the first years...so seniors to the rescue!" She smiles sweetly. The bus comes to a hault and jerks us all forward. I stand up and head to the front of the bus. As im waiting Ursula hands me a peice of paper and whispers "Open it when you get home". We all walk off the bus and into the contest hall. We sign up at the door. I look on the screen backstage that shows me the stage. I see all the audience its not just the school it is also people from the general public. Uggh of course, I see my mum. What if I fail, I hadn't really thought about it. Well, I'll just have to give it my best shot. I hear the first name get called "Drew Greene" He does his rose dance throwing it into the audience as he throws his pokeball, Girls in the audience fight over the rose, as usual. He starts of the contest with Roselia with a Petal Dance that fills up the whole arena. Quickly after he uses solar beam which flies to the center of the arena. Swiftly his Roselia uses Razor Leaf which forces the solar beam to break into peices and fall into the petals from the petal dance, Then for the finally he uses magical leaf but spins the leafs super fast so it collect all the petals and specs of sun and then it all goes up and arches into two like a fountian. So the petals have the specs from the solar beam falling with them along with pretty rainbow leaves. He past that round easily. Its gonna be hard for whoever is next to follow that up. I hear the next name "May Maple." Great. I walk through the curtians that lead to the stage and stand in the center of the arena. I clench the pokeball in my bag and take it out and hold it close to my face "Torchic, Spotlights on you!" I shout loudly. I think people over in Kanto might have even heard that. I throw the pokeball into the air. Torchic comes out and lands on the ground. On his feet at least. I remember what Drew did. Used his tools. Used what he had to his advantage. Used all his moves together. I finally have an idea "Torchic, Use Ember" I shout. I see a little flame appear in front of him, Perfect. I hear the audience snigger and giggle as they look at the tiny flame. "Quick, Flame wheel" I yell. The flame wheel circles round the small flame making it look bigger and better than before I whisper to torchic "Turn it on its side" Torchic does so. Its now facing the sun which gives an emphasis on the flames "Use fire spin underneath it" I say loudly. By now the audience is pretty much jaw dropped. "Now, Will 'o' Whisp!" I shout the will 'o' whisp lands on the flame wheel as planned and spins the fire whisps round until they are spread evenly around it. It looks, beautiful. After my performence I walk off stage and sit in the back. I did quite good. The next round will be tommorow. I wait until the day is over and walk home seen as we did get on a bus that took us to hearthome cities contest hall. I walk home grab an apple on my way upstairs and sit in my room for a few minutes before I realized. I didn't check Friendbook this morning. I hit the on button on the computer and log on to FriendBook. I see a message from a few minutes ago. Its from Drew it says "Hey, Your the girl from the contest right. Your pretty talented so we should totally talk sometime." I reply "Yup, Im the girl with the torchic. How about we talk tommorrow at school" "Sounds great" He replies. I take the note out that ursula gave me out of my bag. Its 5 phone numbers with names above them. I type Ursula's phone number into my phone and text it "Haii Ursula". "Haii, cant talk now, talk later" she replies. I eat my apple and slowly drift off to sleep. 


	4. Day 4

Today I wake up early, Like really early. I pull myself out of bed and get ready as normal. I grab my

poke-ball and run outside and round to a patch of grass. I throw my Torchic's poke-ball while im still running and try some acrobatics and completely failed. I land on my back. I start to train for the next round. I have been training for a while when I hear a voice behind me. " Your quite talented, aren't you?" I spin round and see Drew, Drew Greene. "'ello Maple" says Drew. "Its May, Greene" I say as I smile smugly until he gives me the same look and I start to worry. "Not yet your not" he says. Did he really just say that? I try to come up with a clever response but I fail miserably. I just say the first thing that comes to my head "Shut it will you." "Nope, Never have never will." Drew said. He is smarter than I thought, That is useful information for the contest, He is also very smug and cocky which I can use to my advantage. "Well, I'll leave you to train. Make sure to brush up on those acrobatic skills aswell." Jesus, was he actually watching for that long. That little...Stalker. I cant believe he saw that. Thinking about it throws me off practise. Its only as im walking to the contest hall that I realize, Thats what he was trying to do I cant believe I was being so dumb and oblivious. I feel like such a fool. I walk into the contest hall and over to Drew. "Have you realized what I did yet?" Drew says. "Yup, Realized on the way here" I say. He gives me a look like he doesn't believe me finally he starts to speak "Not as sharp as I thought" "HEYY!" I'm louder than I thought I was. Drew laughs and I give him a sour look. Someone from behind Drew starts to talk. The first thing I notice is that they are dressed in a very peculiar outfit. "Talking to your girlfriend hover here Drew?" "Shut it Harley" He says. His voice is low and tense. Completely different from when he was talking to me earlier. "Ha! Just because I'm a better co-ordinator than you." Says Harley. Drew stares Harely right in the eye. With that piercing stare that just cuts right through you and says "Your just mad no-one could tell if your a man or a woman" I do agree with Drew "Are you a girl or boy?" I say "Like, I'm genuinely not sure." "I'm clearly a guy" Says Harley. "Clearly" I say "What male has purple hair and a belly top." "ME!" yells Harley. He storms off. Drew offers me a high five. I shake my head and dismiss his offer. The show start. I see the eight pictures of people who succeeded the last round. I watch as they get paired up. Drew vs Rose, Dawn vs Kenny, Ursula vs Shauna and me against Serena. I watch the other battles go by. Drew wins first, Then Dawn, Then Ursula and now its time for our battle. Before I walk on stage I hear a familiar voice behind me "Good luck May, Though I don't think you'll need it." I don't look back, After all, I already know who it is. I walk onto the stage, My eyes quickly meet Serena's. I attempt the stare that Drew gave to Harely earlier. I fail miserably. "Torchic, Time to shine" I yell. "Pancham, Lets show 'em what were made of!" Serena shouts "Hypervoice, Then Ice punch the sound waves." My turn "Torhic, Flame Wheel then Will 'o' Whisp." The Will 'o' Whisp finds its way through the flame wheel and burns the ice and then the flame wheel traps Pancham in the centre of the circle and its slowly closed in on Pancham and does a lot of damage. I easily win against Serena. She is obviously new to this too. After the contest I start walking home but my legs are already aching. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "You did well in the contest today" Drew says. He still sounds tense from speaking to Harely earlier. Mabye thats why he barely won against Rose his pokemon just seemed stiff and tense. I guess thats how he was feeling too. Drew and his pokemon must have a pretty good bond. "Thanks Drew, You kindof burned out there" I say jokingly. I don't think he took it lightly. I gives me a sour look "Thanks, Just what I needed to hear right now." He says sarcasticly. "You still won that round" I say in a singsong voice to try comfort him. "Yeah, I guess, but I was so thrown off by Harley. I wish he would just bloody leave me alone" He says, He looks extremely agitated. " You'll do better next time" "Not if he interferes again" "Well, Just stay away from him or tell him to piss off." He looks at me "I-I cant" "Why not?" I ask. "I cant tell you that either" He says. "How come?" "Because its a secret" Drew says. I sigh, "Fine, Im going how, See you tomorrow, I hope you have better luck tomorrow" I walk away and go home. As soon as I walk in the door Max congratulates me. After talking to them for a while I walk upstairs and go to sleep. I dream about tomorrow. About Drew and Dawn battling it out,Imagining the advantages and disadvantages of both sides. Drew has the type advantage but Dawn has been co-ordinating for longer than him. I imagine me and Ursula's battle. I imagine her winning and Drew comforting me backstage.


	5. Day 5

I wake up the morning and get ready. I force myself to go outside to train for the contest. I see Harley walk over to me "Ya know, Everyone thinks your Torchic is a bit of a pushover. If you wanna impress us get a better pokemon." I watch Drew walk over behind him "Get out of here Harley or i'll tell your mum that you were insulting a girl." he says. Harley leaves just as Drew instructed. "Let me guess, your await to train and enter with your Torchic, just because Harley said not to, Correct?" Drew says. "Yep" "I wouldn't if I were you" Drew replies. "Why not?" I ask. "Thats what Ursula is expecting you do. She will be using her Gyarados, I've battled it. It knows the moves Hyper beam, Whirlpool, Avalanche and Ice beam. It is strong" He says "So use an electric type pokemon, You have two hours till the contest" He walks away. An electric type, I will follow his advice I guess. I start to search the tall grass until I get to the perfect pokemon. A shinx. Its so cute. I immediately throw a pokeball at it and to my surprise I actually caught it. Yay, I have a shinx :) I start to train it until it becomes a Luxio and start to practise its beauty and finesse. Then I feed it and I walk to the Contest Hall. I see Drew walk off the stage. He must have just finished his battle. I walk over to him "Hey Drew, What did I miss" " I won my battle with Dawn." He says "Your up next by the way." I hear me and Ursula's names get called and I walked up on stage. I throw out Luxio and she does the same with Gyrados. She yells out four commands in order "Gyarados use Whirlpool then Hyperbeam" I watch as the hyper beam goes right up the middle of the bottom of the whirlpool "Use Ice Beam and Avalance" The ice beam hits the whirlpool and Hyperbeam whick freezes it in place and the avalanche command covers the area in snow. Then I remember I HAVE NOT ATTACKED YET. I panic and yell "Luxio, Discharge!" I see Luxio panic and it does not have much finesse while doing it and Ursula defeats me. I walk off stage. Drew Sees me as I walk of. I see him start heading towards me. I shake my head at him. He frowns and turns back on his heels and goes towards the door. I walk out soon after. I sit on the side of one of the fountain. I sit and watch people walk past. I see someone sit beside me and to my surprise, Its not Drew. Its Brenden. "Hi May" He says "Sorry about what I said before. I was just really worried about my brother. Y'now." "Yeah, I get that you were really worried about your bro, You still didn't have to flip out on me though." "Yeah, I was horrible" He says "Im really sorry May, Can we still be friends?" I hug him "Of course!" He looks kind of shocked because I moved so fast but whatever. He starts heading of and shouts back to me "I NEED TO GO HOME NOW, MESSAGE YOU ON FRIENDBOOK!" I give him a thumbs up and start to walk to my house. I walk upstairs and mess about on my computer for a bit. Talk to Brenden for a few hours. I have nothing to do tommorow.I might aswell watch Drew in the contest. I shut down my computer, Tidy up my room and go to sleep. I dream of a rose blooming as the sun sets behind it.


	6. Day 6

Its Saturday and I wake up around 10ish, Oh no Drew was participating in the contest today and it started at 8am. He is going to be so pissed off. I quickly get dressed and rush to the window. Drew is outside, Waiting. I walk down the stairs and stand near the door. I slowly open the door, hoping Drew would not see it being opened but by the time it was halfway open. I heard him say "May..." Uggggh, I didn't really want to deal with his fury right now. I walk out the door and face him. He stares at me. He looks really mad. "Hi" I say, It breaks the silence. "Why weren't you at the contest hall today?" He says. "Look, I woke up late, okay" I say "I swear I was gonna come and watch but I just wasn't up on time O.K" He looks calmer now "Well, I won" He said "I still mad you weren't there." I don't really know what to say to that. I sigh. "I'm sorry" I say. "Its fine" he says "What were you planning to do today." "I didn't really have anything planned except to come see you and Ursulas' battle." "Really?!" He sounds surprised "Well, Lets battle then" oh, this is what he wasile planning. To see what he is up against. We walk to a Pokemon Park and go to one of the courts. "Luxio, Lets go!" I yell. "Roselia, You're up." Of course he would pick Roselia. Its like, The ONLY pokemon he has. I look on the side of his black backpack he has 5 more pokeballs there. "Drew, How come you never use any of your other pokemon." I say as I point at the pokeballs. "They're simply not as strong as Roselia, So I don't use them." "You should, I'd love to see your other pokemon" I say. "Ive never used any of them before." Says Drew "Anyway, On with the battle." Before he can say anything I yell "Luxio, Electro ball" H looks shocked that I moved before him. "Roselia, Use Razor leaf on the electro ball!" the electro ball bursts into little specs of electric dust that lands on the floor and will hurt pokemon if they step on them. "Bite" I yell but Roselia instictivly dodges and looks beautiful while doing it. Uggh why am I praising the other team in my head. Im so bloody stupid. The battle goes on forever and he wins but he said I did well. I obviously didn't because I didn't win. I sigh, "Alright, Im gonna go heal my pokemon" "Yeah, I need to run anyway" he said "I've got an interview in Jublife. Turn on the Tv in half an hour." he walks off. I go to the pokemon centre and walk up to the counter.

"Hi Nurse Joy, Can you heal my pokemon"

"Of course, You've been in a battle today then"

"Yeah, With Drew"

"Really?, I heard he has an interview later today"

"Yep, I'll be watching it"

"You two are pretty close, Is your boyfriend"

"Huh, NO!, He is just a friend...Well, not really a friend, More of a rival"

"Oh, Its just because...you know...The rumour"

"What rumour?"

"The one that's been circulating on the inter webs, Check the friendbook account **Infoweb** "

"Okay, Do you have a Wi-fi password"

"What is Wi-fi?"

"The interwebs"

"Oh, Yes yes it is **SinnohHearthHub** "

"Okay, Ill check it out"

I go to a table and log on to my computer and put in the Wi-fi and the password. I go on to the search engine and type in **FriendBook** , I notice that Barry has not accepted my friend request, He must not be online very often then. I search up **Infoweb** and I see an account that has a question mark as the profile picture. I scroll down the accounts profile seen as all her stuff is public. I see a picture of me and a picture of Drew, I click on it and it takes me to what im guessing is her blog.

Its says as the title of the most recent post is one from yesterday (16/8/2017). The title says "Drew & May, Lovebirds?" I see a picture of Drew and me talking with a heart in the middle which is obviously edited in. I start to read it and it turns out Drews fans have made a "ship" between me and him called " **ContestShipping** " I read on and it tells the reader many reasons why we should be together. Eww why would they think I would want to go out with Drew. That is seriously gross. I close the computer and put it in my bag and start to make my way to my house. I switch the TV on as soon as I get home and start to watch Drews interview.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, Today we have the famous contest star **DREW GREENE**. We will be interviewing him about his fame and success but also about the popular rumour that has been going around. If you haven't seen it yet check out **Infowebs Blog**. So Drew, How does it feel to be so successful at such a young age?"

"Im going to be honest Mike, It does make life a bit more fun but growing up in the public eye could be awesome but could also be a disaster"

"What would you say to those aspiring to be a great co-ordinator like yourself"

"Go for it, I mean we can't guarantee success but if you work hard enough you might just be the best co-ordinator in the whole world"

"So Drew, Have you heard about the rumour"

"Rumour?"

"The rumour that you and May Maple go out, Can you confirm it, is it true"

"No way, She is just a friend who just so happens to be a girl"

"Whats the difference between a Girl friend and a Girlfriend?"

"The difference between a Girlfriend and a Girl friend is this little space called the friendzone"

"Okay"

I turn off the TV and go to bed. I dream of me ballet dancing. Wait... I cant do ballet"

 _ **Authors Note: There is a little easter egg in the story, if you find it PM me. I'll give you a clue Names are not picked at random**_ **_Tell me the name that you think it is and why you think I decided to reference it. I will also try to upload chapters more regularly. The times in the story are based on UK time and dates. So if you are an america it will be different to the way your dates are set ours is Day/Month/Year and Uk goes back to school 11th of August.  
Hello to you all by the way, Im very pleased that people from all around the world check out my story :) - Rosalock_**


	7. Day 7

Day 7: Sunday

I wake up and check the time. Its 1pm I should probably get up now. I get up and dressed pretty quickly. I go downstairs and grab a coat and go outside. I see a bunch of kids from school crowded round something. Brenden signals me over. He is standing with Barry and Ash. Turns out the thing they're all surrounding is not and something, its a someone, Drew. He starts speaking

"Okay, The contest hall as you all should know is free today and seen as im their best co-ordinator im allowed to use the hall for whatever I please. So we will be using it today"

I see people starting to leave.

"So what will we use it for" Rose asks

"Battles" Barry shouts

"Fashion Shows" Serena yells

Everyone looks at her weirdly at her

"I think battles are a good idea, We'll do it in a contest style. The winner of a battle battles the other winners" Says Drew

"You can just sit and watch though, right?" Says Brenden

"If you want, I'll make who's gonna battle who on there way there" Says Drew

We start walking to the contest hall. Once we are there he shows us a piece of paper of who is battling who. The battles go like this

 **Drew v Rose - Drew**

 **Barry v Ash – Ash**

 **Gary v Misty – Gary**

 **Paul v Ursula – Paul**

 **Serena v Shauna – Serena**

 **Kenny v Lucus – Lucus**

 **Calem v Trever – Calem**

Then its Me verses Leaf. She uses a grass pokemon. I cant say I didn't expect that she is named after a leaf after all. I use torchic and beat her easily. Second round

 **Drew v Ash – Ash**

 **Paul v Serena – Serena**

 **Calem v Lucus – Lucus**

Now its me against Gary. He uses Squirtle, Like he did against Misty. I use Luxio. I beat him but it wasn't as easy as being against Leaf. Third Round

 **Serena v Calem – Serena**

Now its me against Ash. I send out Luxio and he sends out Pikachu. I use Bite and Tackle and he uses Iron tail and quick attack. He ends up winning.

 **Final Round**

 **Ash v Serena**

Ash uses Pikachu and Serena uses Fenniken. The battle goes on for ages but in the end Ash wins. I look at my phone, its 4pm. Drew sends Barry to the shops to buy sweets and juice for everyone. We sit in a circle in the middle of the arena and just start chatting about stuff.

"Has anyone got any gossip then?" Says Shauna

"Nope"

"What about _Infowebs_ , Anyone checked her blog recently?" Says Kenny

"I'll check her account" Says Ursula

Barry gets back

"Okay, For Ash we have Coka-Cola and Malteasers" Says Barry

"Your the best" Says Ash

"For Drew we have Fanta and Skittles"

"Nice"

"For Rose we have Lucozade and a Wispa"

"Thanks"

"For Leaf we have the same as Roses'"

"Kay"

"For Misty we have Rockstar and Fireblasts"

"Good"

"For Ursula we have Monster and a Hersheys bar"

"Great"

"For Shauna and Serena we have a packet of sour peach loops and Cherryade"

"As always you know exactly what to do" They both say

"And for the rest of you guys are energy drinks and sweets"

They nod approvingly.

He sits down next to Ash in the circle.

"Okay, _Infowebs_ posted something this morning about...a war...a war that started today between _**Sinnoh**_ and _**Kalos**_. She is predicting that other regions will join in backing either side up. Sinnoh and Kalos will have to shut many local places down in _**Sinnoh**_ the places that will be temperately shut down as of tommorow will be the _**Hearthome City Contest Hall**_

 _ **Veilstone City Department Store**_

 _ **Snowpoint City High School**_

 _ **Jublife City Primary & Nursery School**_

 _ **Jublife City TV station**_

 _ **Oreburgh City Gym**_

 _ **Eterna City Gym**_

 _ **Veilstone City Gym**_

 _ **Pastora City Gym**_

 _ **Hearthome City Gym**_

 _ **Canalave City Gym**_

 _ **Snowpoint City Gym**_

 _ **Sunyshore City Gym**_

 _ **Canalave Library**_

 _ **Train System**_ " Says Ursula

"Shouldn't we go home then just in case?" Says Brenden

"Yeah" Says Ash

"But as Hearthome City is Sinnohs' Capital City we are at high risk of being attacked" Says Lucas

" _Infowebs_ also says thats she will post safe hide-out places where it will be safer. She also says staying in cities is a big risk especially staying in Hearthome City and Sunyshore City because both are rich places" Says Ursula

We split up and I head to my house. I notice every single light in the city is off. I walk into my house and see Mum and Max sitting at the table talking. My mum tells me to go pack my stuff.

I start packing. It could be a long trip. I get an alert on my phone. A Friendbook mass message sent to every single Sinnoh resident by _Infowebs_. It tells us where the buses will ship us to. All Males aged 18+ are made to fight in the war. Kalos are known to be extremely wealthy. So have an upper hand. I finish packing and end up with 3 suitcases and a backpack. After all, I might never be able to come back to this room after tomorrow.

I go to sleep on my pillows because my bed is now just a bedframe


	8. Day 8

**Day 8:**

I wake up. I should probably be quick. We got taught about a war in primary. People kept the lights off and were quiet and fast. I put on the clothes that are out of the suitcase and then my coat, scarf and boots. I pic up my suitcases and go down the stairs. Max and Mum are already down there. We head out of the house together. We see other families walking out of their houses. Some kissing their Husbands goodbye.

Two buses drive onto the street. One for us and one for people involved in the war. I step on the bus and see other people I know there is Ash and his twin Brendan with his little brother they are in tears. There is Drew, Sitting on his own looking out the window. Paul and Ursula sitting together with Ursula's Mum sitting behind them. Gary and Misty sitting together with her three sisters behind them. Rose, Leaf and their families. Iris and N sitting together. Dawn, with her little brother and sister. Lucas on his own. Kenny with his Mum. Its upsetting to see all the upset faces. Thankfully my Dad is back in Hoenn still. We sit down in the seats at the back so that there is room for all of us. We drive to the cave outside Celestic Town. We are protected by the mountain. We are told to keep our stuff stored in our suitcases as we may have to move fast. We share the mountain with many pokemon, Mainly Zubat... Zubat as far as I can see. I don't want to stay here really. I want to _fight_ for Sinnoh but my pokemon are _weak_ compared to adults but I feel so helpless. I need to train, I mean the only thing I know how to do is make pretty colours with pokemon moves, I dont know how to _**Actually**_ do damage. I sneak out of the cave and through Celestic Town and into a forest. The pokemon have overtook the towns but if my Mum realizes I'm gone that's the first place she would look. When I'm in the forest I see many pokemon. I see a feebas just lying on the ground. I look around and see feebas, Feebas everywhere. I see Drew, Why is he out here. I sneak over and tap him on the soldier. He slowly turns.

"Phew, Its just you" He says

"Why are you out here?" I say

"I could ask you the exact same question"

"Look, Why are you here"

"Training"

"Why?"

"Its not like there's anything else to do"

"I guess"

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm about to get some new pokemon so I can fight for Sinnoh"

"Really?" He says "But you are a girl"

"That's really sexist"

"But its true"

"Its not"

"Then why isn't it just girls fighting in the war?"

I grumble to myself

"That's what I thought" he said

"You are just jealous that you can't go and fight and I can"

"Legally, Your not allowed to fight and neither am I" He says "When are you planning to go?"

"Whenever my pokemon are strong enough"

"Can I come with?"

"What?"

"You heard me" He says smugly "I'm not repeating it"

"I guess you can come"

"Good"

"But..."

"There's always a butt involved when your talking, isn't there"

"Shut up" I say "You have to show me all your pokemon first"

"Fine"

He lets out the first one "Obviously you know Roselia"

He takes out another "This is Absol"

He carries on "Milotic, Talonflame, Serperior and Ninetails"

"Amazing" I say in awe. "I mean, Yeah uhh... Nice pokemon"

"We better be getting back before somebody notices" He says

We start walking back and then I realize **I didn't catch a single pokemon**. I'm about to walk through the front door when I see Drew start to climb up the mountain. He signals me to follow. We climb up and I see a hole in the mountain. I see Drew slide his slim body carefully through the hole and lowering himself slowly but gracefully to the ground. I follow him through the hole but I am way less graceful. We walk down the cave and my Mum comes and hugs me giving me a lecture that I shouldn't venture through the cave on my own, That I should bring a guys to protect me. I explain I was with Drew and point to him

"No Hun, I mean a real boy not a pretty boy"

I walk to my suitcase and go to sleep

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to write...again. Please review and keep reading!**_


End file.
